3 Weeks of Pleasure
by CeresSakuya
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi have somehow separated from the two angels. Now Daisuke's stuck looking after Krad for 3 weeks. But what's Dark up to now, and what's with the look on his face? DaixDarkxKrad yes three!


3 Weeks of Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yukiru Sugisaki's characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, you know…all that good stuff!

In this fanfic, Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi, and Dark somehow got separated in some twisted and uncreative way…but lets not get into details! This is my first DNAngel fanfic and I do not accept flaming ;!

Daisuke sighed as he looked out the window. It had been raining for over an hour, and it was raining quite heavily. He was bored, incredibly bored. He had planned for his weekend to be, well, a bit more exciting than this. He had planned to go to the movies, or do other activities with his friends. But here he was, stuck in his room with the two fallen angels.

Satoshi had explained that he would be going on a business trip with his father for a while, and couldn't take Krad along with him for several reasons. One: He kept Krad and his separation a secret from his father. He had enough problems already. Two: He knew Krad would be a troublesome anyway. Three: He still downright hated Krad.

About a month ago, when they all got separate bodies, Krad had complained that he had no place to stay, and he certainly couldn't stay with the Niwa family. Satoshi, still having a heart, agreed to let him stay with him in exchange for the safety of the Niwa, and Dark's, safety. Satoshi may have hated Krad, but he wasn't heartless.

Daisuke sighed again as he looked over at the two bickering angels. Krad had taken a seat on the couch, while dark was facing the wall on top of Daisuke's bed. They had been like that ever since Krad had gotten here. His mother and Daiki were out at the museum looking at a new Hikari piece that was donated to the museum, while his father was out researching around the world again.

He turned back to the window and closed his eyes. He knew this weekend wouldn't be a good one. He had also hoped it would have nice weather. But now he couldn't go outside, and he definitely couldn't leave the two magical beings alone in his room, they could almost immediately start fighting, or worse…Emiko and Daiki could find Krad! He shivered at the thought. He could just see Emiko and his grandfather going completely ballistic at just the sight of him in his room.

He was so deep in his thoughts; he hadn't noticed that Dark had walked up to him from behind, until he felt the warmth of breath on his ear. He turned around and looked at Dark with a confused look and turned his head slightly to the right.

"Ne, Daisuke…" Dark started, "How long did you say Krad would be staying here?" he asked making sure Krad could hear him.

"Satoshi said about 3 weeks, why?" Daisuke explained not moving his eyes from the Dark's. Krad turned his head looking at the kaitou and his tamer. He wasn't quite sure why Dark had asked either and he was curious as to why he had to get up just to ask him.

"Oh, no reason in particular." Dark's voice was merely a whisper in his ear. Daisuke shivered as the warm breath rolled across his ear. "And how long did you say Emiko and Daiki would be gone?" Dark murmured softly as he rested one of his arms on Daisuke's shoulder.

"U-um…3..or…4..h-hours.." Daisuke stammered. He was extremely nervous about the look Dark had on his face. "Well, since we both have nothing to occupy our time, why don't we have a little fun?" Dark almost yelled, he was trying to be absolutely sure Krad heard this part.

"W-what k-..kind of fun?" Daisuke couldn't keep his words straight. He was actually blushing a deep crimson too!

"Oh how about a little game?" Dark purred as his hand trailed from Daisuke's shoulder to his chest. Krad tensed a bit as he watched Dark and Daisuke. He didn't like where this was going.

"A g-..game?" Daisuke didn't like where this was going either, not to mention the fact that his face was becoming VERY flustered.

"Yes a game, a very fun and pleasurable game." Dark said as he turned his head in the direction of his blonde counter-part. "Your welcome to join us if you'd like Krad. I'd hate to leave you out of all the fun."

"I'd rather not," he replied turning his head and crossing his arms. "You can occupy yourself with your tamer."

Dark chuckled at Krad's jealousy that was clearly showing through his little tough-guy act. He had always wanted Krad to notice him a little more, and to him Daisuke was so cute he could just jump on him and attack him without a second thought. It was the perfect trap for his other half, all he had to do was take the bait.

Daisuke of course was still blushing madly and he knew now exactly where this was going. Dark had tried it awhile back after discovering of his little crush on him, but Daisuke refused knowing full well what the result would be. He planned on keeping his virginity until he was married, whether it was to a girl or a guy.

"Well Daisuke, looks like its just you and me," Dark purred seductively into Daisuke's ear as he slipped his hand under Daisuke's shirt as he licked the pale nape in front of him.

Daisuke gasped and blushed more as Dark licked him. His mind was telling him to pull away, but somehow this all felt right. He had wanted to feel Dark's touch on his skin for a while. Even that night when Dark had tried to get into his pants, he could feel he wanted Dark to continue. Back then, Daisuke pulled away knowing he'd regret letting Dark have his way later.

Dark gently lifted Daisuke and placed him on his bed and straddled his lap. Daisuke couldn't help but want Dark to hurry up and just do him then and there. Dark had other plans of course. He wouldn't let his little uke go too fast. He wanted to savor this moment.

Daisuke gasped as Dark licked his neck. He moved a bit higher and began to toy with his ear. He nibbled on the lobe and let his tongue gently massage Daisuke's ear. Daisuke moaned as Dark began to place tender kisses down his neck and let his hand roam freely on Daisuke's chest. His other hand began to unbutton Daisuke's shirt as he continued to toy with Daisuke. "Oh Dai-chan…." Dark moaned out as he stared hungrily at his prize. "Your so cute…"

Krad couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy as he watched the two boys on the bed. He heard Dark moan and say that Daisuke was cute. Krad blushed knowing full well what the two were going to do. He had always had feelings for the kaitou but never showed it. He found himself wishing that it were Dark on top of him and not Daisuke. He remembered Dark had invited him to join them not long ago. He mentally shook his head at the thought. He could never bring himself to do that! He shivered as he felt something uncomfortably hard in his pants. His eyes grew wide as he realized he was getting hard just watching them!

Daisuke's blush grew from crimson to a whole new shade of red as Dark had finished unbuttoning his shirt. Daisuke gasped as Dark began to toy with his nipples. He swirled his tongue around one while the other was toyed with by Dark's hand, making them both hard nubs. Dark moved his free hand down to Daisuke's pants. He let his hand trail over Daisuke's member as he continued to tease his pink nipples. Daisuke moaned out Dark's name, as he grew impatient.

Krad was going crazy. He was shocked that he hadn't already left the room. But seeing the purple-haired thief in action was just too tempting. He half-consciously licked his lips as he watched the two. He knew he couldn't go over there now; his pride was too high for him to do such a thing.

Daisuke was slowly going crazy. He watched as Dark began to shed his black shirt. His eyes gleamed lovingly at his alter ego as he watched him pull the shirt over his head.

Dark placed a warm kiss on the boy's soft lips as he moved his hand back down to Daisuke's pants slowly un-doing the zipper. He slid his little uke's pants off with great ease and gazed down at his cute little tamer. He worked his hand's way down to Daisuke's underwear gently feeling Daisuke's soft skin as he made his way lower.

Daisuke felt extremely hot under Dark's gaze as Dark gently slid off his underwear. Dark eyed Daisuke's member hungrily making the boy blush even more.

Krad's mind was slowly deteriorating as he could hardly bear to watch the aroused boy and extremely hot thief on the bed. His mind was debating on whether or not he should just give in and surprise the two, or just sit here and remain silent, slowly drooling at the two.

Dark reached a hand out to Daisuke's member to stroke it as he pulled his lips away from the boy beneath him. Daisuke stopped him and growled, "Ooh no you don't, I want to see yours next!"

Dark pouted quietly as he began to remove his pants, followed by his underwear. Dark knew he shouldn't have worn underwear today, but then again he didn't know Krad was going to be spending a long period of time with them and that Daisuke would let him get into his pants so easily.

Krad watched almost drooling as Dark removed the rest of his attire. Krad found himself staring at the package Dark had under his clothing. He knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

Daisuke was glad he was no longer the only one un-clothed as Dark re-straddled him. Dark pressed his lips to Daisuke's as his hand found his erection.

Daisuke moaned as the kaitou began to tease him by slowly running his finger over the tip. Daisuke was growing even more aroused as Dark slowly rubbed the tip of his own erection against the thief's. Daisuke panted as he enjoyed Dark's touch and arched his back in pleasure. Dark gently began fondle and squeezed his buttocks. Daisuke's mind was going crazy as the purple-haired thief continued. He so badly wanted to release at the time but Dark wasn't satisfied.

"D-dark…." Daisuke moaned as Dark kissed Daisuke's flustered cheek. "P-..please…" Daisuke squirmed as Dark stared lovingly at the innocent boy beneath him. The kaitou smirked at the boy's helplessness and slowly moved his head downward.

Gently, he placed his lips onto Daisuke's rock hard member, giving it a gentle kiss. Dark moved lower as he made a trail of soft kisses down Daisuke's heated erection. Daisuke squirmed as he tried to get more attention to his lower half but failed miserably as the kaitou had his hands pinning him down.

"P-please…Dark…" Daisuke groaned miserably. "Don't...tease me…anymore…" Daisuke felt even more helpless as Dark blew cold air onto the tip of his shaft, sending a shiver of pleasure throughout his body.

"Well…" Dark cooed quietly. "Since you asked to nicely…" Dark gave Daisuke's aroused manhood a playful kiss before placing it into his own mouth, sucking on it expertly.

Daisuke's moans became more louder as Dark sucked on his length while fondling the sacs carefully. The purple-eyed kaitou hummed as he sucked onto Daisuke's length faster, taking the boy fully into his mouth, drawing his name from Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke shivered as his legs twitched and he could feel his climax approaching. Daisuke screamed as he came right into dark's mouth, spilling hot white liquid into the mouth enveloping his pulsating shaft.

Dark drank every last bit of the boy's seed hungrily as he pulled his lips away to kiss Daisuke's own. Daisuke moaned as he tasted himself on Dark and wrapped his arms around the purple-eyed man's neck, deepening the kiss.

Dark gasped as he felt something grab his erection from behind. He turned around to find Krad unclothed and licking his lips. He was surprised at first but shock turned into amusement as he watch the look of hunger on the hunter's eyes. He could tell his little game with Daisuke had aroused Krad completely and then a wicked idea struck him.

"Well well well you decided to join us after all." Dark said as he turned around to kiss the blonde angel before him. Daisuke could only watch as the two fallen angels kissed passionately on the bed.

"Well Dai-chan I have an interesting idea now…" Dark announced as he lifted Daisuke from his bed down to the floor.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Daisuke questioned wondering why he had to be on the floor now.

"Well Daisuke Krad and I are going to be standing up and if you haven't noticed your bed is incredibly high up, and we don't want any bruises on our heads." Dark whined looking up at his bed. It was true, his bed was high up and he had never really known why it was up there, or why his desk was under it. But what really got him worried was what he said about them standing up. Why would they be standing up?

Krad smirked; he knew exactly what the thief had meant when he said they would be _standing up_ and he wanted to hurry up and do so. He had been aroused for so long it was killing him.

Dark smiled and told Daisuke to sit and wait, as he had to get Krad a little more in the mood than he already was. Daisuke obeyed and watched as Dark moved on top of Krad, kissing his chest and trailing his hand down his side.

Krad shivered as he enjoyed the purple-eyed thief's silky touch. Dark's hands went to Krad's erection as he gently stroked it. Krad moaned and arched his back in pleasure as Dark gently continued to play with his length.

Daisuke watched the two blushing madly. He couldn't believe how extremely arousing Dark was, especially watching him do someone else. He knew exactly how Krad felt when he was watching them. It was hard to keep him from jumping in, but he knew his alter-ego had other plans for him as he became more and more aroused.

Dark could tell Daisuke was getting hard again and whispered something into Krad's ear, something Daisuke couldn't hear. Krad nodded and they both got up off the floor and made their way towards Daisuke.

"Oooh Dai-chan!" Dark called acting as if he was his mother. "Do me a little favor? Could you get up onto your hands and knees Dai-chan"

Daisuke's eyes grew wide, he knew exactly what Dark meant. He wanted him to go doggie style and he knew exactly who would be behind, the look on Dark's face gave it all away.

Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Dark wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his neck. "Pretty please?" Dark cooed gently as he let his warm breath tickle Daisuke's senses. He knew the boy was sensitive on his neck and there was no arguing now.

Daisuke got up and did as Dark said. He felt Krad walk up to his front and he got a nice view of his rather large erection. It was clearly much larger than his, wait why was he comparing Krad's erection to his own?

Daisuke's thoughts were once again interrupted as Krad pushed his erection up to Daisuke's mouth and began to rub it around Daisuke's lips, begging for entrance. Daisuke didn't hesitate as he took Krad into his mouth and began to gently suck on it, swirling his tongue around the tip as he took in a little more each time. He felt something being pushed into him from behind. Daisuke whimpered realizing that Dark had begun to finger around in his entrance to stretch him fully. He gasped as Dark stuck more and more fingers in, causing more pain for the boy as he sucked on Krad's length faster.

Pain slowly turned into pleasure as Dark brushed on the spot residing within the uke that made him cry out in ecstasy.

The kaitou pulled out his fingers, satisfied that Daisuke was ready. Dark was surprised that Krad hadn't come yet but then another wicked idea came into his head. He winked at Krad as he entered Daisuke.

Daisuke whimpered in pain at the sudden intrusion, soft tears trailed down his cheeks as Dark began to pump in and out of him, but soon pain turned into extreme pleasure as Krad began to thrust into Daisuke's mouth, forcing the boy to take him in fully. Daisuke hummed with pleasure into Krad's length as Dark thrust faster into him. He began to move in rhythm with Dark and with each thrust Dark gave, he would move in rhythm right into Krad's member, sucking on it faster.

All three of them were moaning out each other's names as the two angels thrust into Daisuke deeper, harder, and faster. Daisuke screamed as Dark had hit the spot repeatedly that sent waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Daisuke twitched all over as he could feel himself reaching his limit. Krad and Dark had been moaning frequently and he could tell they were reaching their limit as well.

Suddenly climax hit him and he screamed into Krad's length as Krad and Dark also went over the limit. He felt Krad's hot seed pouring into his mouth and he drank it thirstily as Dark emptied himself into Daisuke and pulled out, as the two angels collapsed beside the boy panting heavily.

All three boys knew Daiki and Emiko would be home soon and they couldn't let them see Krad or the mess on the floor, but they were too worn out to move an inch. Instead Dark threw his arms around Daisuke from the right and Krad did the same on the left. Daisuke felt warmth all over him as the two angels cuddled closer to the boy as if he were their son.

Then it hit him, he remembered Dark asking how long Krad would be staying here and now he knew exactly why. Dark had planned for this to happen and he knew that he would want to do it again. Now, he didn't mind. He had actually enjoyed Dark's little game and found himself wishing they could do it again.

Daisuke couldn't help but let sleep overcome him as he curled up into the warmth of the two angels, '_Maybe this weekend won't be so bad after all'_ Daisuke thought before he drifted off to sleep, dreaming in the angels' warm embrace.  
a/n Yaaaaay my first DNAngel fanfic is finally complete. Took me two days to write it O! I really hope its good ;;;;! Gomen Nasai if it is not to your satisfactory! Don't hurt meee ! Anyway I'll be posting more stories if you do end up liking it.


End file.
